User talk:Alex002/AlexTalk
Hello! I hope you could talk to me! :D! And here's a secret: my old talk page is in here! My character's role play is also here, while the discussion page there is for the very certain character. I hope you understand. ----Alex001 08:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU Thank you so much. I only spammed 1 page, and he insulted me too. Plus, I was coming back to apologize, but I got blocked before it happened. Eh, yeah. Thanks a ton for just giving me strike 1. I probably should be screaming at you for giving me strike 1, but I'm not. Strike 1 is a trillion times better than being banned. THANK YOU. --Austin8310 19:17, 25 March 2009 (UTC)Austin8310~Talk to me! Re:Hi! I am in here! I've made a lot of articles that are based in the real world! Like, 2008: A Snowy Odyssey, Leonardo DiForsteri, Gone and my favorite! The McDoodle's Virus! --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 03:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for improving the McDoodle's Virus, since I'm busy improving the article, Wrecked Ship. --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 08:28, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Alex001! I'm finished with Chapter I of 2008: A Snowy Odyssey! You can view it if you want. --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 10:10, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Map Sorry, I can't, Explorer made the Trans-Antactica map. 'Dancing Penguin' http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:42, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Tail's Plays on the Chat box It's not spam, in fact we sometimes play along. --[[User:Fluffy 21|'Fluffy']] [[User talk:Fluffy 21|'TALK 2 ME!]] 04:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC) What? What kind of thing exactly? --Zapwire (talk) 11:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) RE: That wiki doesn't exist lol. Zy-El 08:35, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Vote! Vote for me in this lawsuit!-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς דα└к: 12:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) check out my story Its called The Happy, Positive Tale of Four Penguins Named Poe, Moe, Toe, and Boe. --[[User:Karazachi| '''Karazachi]] N00BS TALK 2 ME PLOX! 13:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE:Fred 676 acc. Sorry, that was not my account. I never made it, I think my brother did. Tommy Bommy 01:38, 20 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Regarding Coool31 Sorry but Turtleshroom said no, and even If I didn't agree with him there's not much I could do about it. Also he dosen't just try to be Sensei's grandson. He tries to make himself the best at everything, and tries to make himself the next Ninja Teacher even though that position allready belongs to Ninjahopper. Speeddasher HELLO--Coool31 14:20, 24 April 2009 (UTC) My complaint Sorry, but I'm tired of seeing your 'fart' messages everywhere. Oh, and don't swear on the shout box. It's kinda against the COC, okay?-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 06:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Complaint Okay. Just don't swear, please.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS 06:34, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ALEX! Do not change the Peach parody to Orange, as Peach is the correct one. And Bugzy and me have logs in two formats of your SB swearing on our talks. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 22:34, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Peach it was in YOWSER. Peaches are fruits. There is a computer-related company in real life called Orange too. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 11:30, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Have you heard of UK mobile giant Orange? And that was me putting it in YOWSER as an IP. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 14:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Orange is a cellular company. Celluar is hardware. --Zapwire (talk - click me!) 16:43, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Image Help! Sorry, I'm not my best at drawing penguins at all. Sorry. [=)--Lovebirds211♫[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Talk here!!]]♥ 15:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Don't Get the Government! I am a bit confused on the ''government-things. I don't know much, and what democratic & the ..... not-democratic's are. Please explain so that I can mend the Government Mistake on New Club Penguin. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 12:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Thank's Alex ;). Just to note, New Club Penguin is the country and the United Nations is the state. -- 'Ninjinian ''' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 12:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) The United Nations are '''lots of nations, also countries. Got it? I mean, can't we just make stuff up here? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, you would click this.. 14:19, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Regarding Trisk Kind jesture mate, but I'm basicly just here to talk to him. I know him in real life. I dont really edit much lol Boggards23 15:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Good speech It was pretty good in my thoughts! Tails6000 15:33, 10 May 2009 (UTC) (Chat with me here!!!! My apologies. I apologise for everything I've ever said or done. I have a new code now. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3]]My code. 01:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Wiki Contests Aren't you a judge? You should figure out the winner for the flag contest. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 20:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC) BOB? Rollback problem. Hey, could you please chceck if I am a Rollback. I have no new messages on my talk page, and I don't know if I have my Rollback powers. All people voted for Yes, so i should have already had these powers. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 14:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Re:BOB Question How low do you think of me seriously? BugzyTalk 09:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) I pretty much thought this was because of that dang ol' death row case. My bad. I'm somewhat famous 'round the community, and I ain't touching sysop with a 10-foot pole. I've seen the stuff you admins cop, so I'm going to stick to good ol' rollback, since its a lazy job. Glad we cleared this up though. BugzyTalk 13:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Puffle'and Puffles don't need airlines. Even if they do, how tehy are supposed to pilot a one for example. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 18:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) RE:Problem Ok, thanks. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 09:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Bezul Mostafique Is this guy a penguin, or is he just some sort of creature? If you let me know, then I'll try my best to draw him. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 18:27, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Help! Could you please help me with the Former Country template on Western Penguiki article! A appeared and this:Square Islands, 1996, too! Please help me correct those. --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 09:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Yer message. This google translator is lame... It had to be I am absolutely crazy about this wiki! ;) If you think, you know, who I am on this wiki, please don't tell it to anybody ;) --私は絶対に夢中です 09:54, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I need help!!! Can you please tell me how you put your name like "Chub777" (without the bold and quotations (" "))without making the words red. Please answer on my talk page A.S.A.P. Thanks! --Chub777 08:56, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Your opinions, please. Change for UN name? I am thinking of changing the name of the United Nations. It is a little confusing. So, do you have any ideas of renaming? Ideas with and without the United at the beginning. Thanks. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 13:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :Northern Antarctic Nations? --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 15:22, 27 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Name I like Northern Antarctic Nations, but I don't really want it very long and to-do with the Antarctic. Something with just two words, or another word besides United. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 15:00, 28 May 2009 (UTC) The Nanny do you wacth the nanny??? Invitation To Join UPM I cordially invites you to join the stupidest and laziest clan of the season; *Underground PWN Mafia Forums *Underground PWN Mafia Blog You can start off as a simple Piccotio, and work your way up to Godfather. Or if you don't want to join the clan, you can simply moderate our forums. It's starting out and we hope to have users like yourself participating and making new friends. Hope to see you there! BugzyTalk 16:07, 31 May 2009 (UTC) about me as a spy It doesn't reflect my persona of my character he is just a normal penguin but he is a spy in the war. That's only in the human war so may I return it to its old writing before? Tails6000 21:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Weclome back You've been unbanned after persuasion. --'Zapwirethe tubes are clogged! 12:40, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Look Tails has said that you've been bullying him again. I will NOT tolerate this! Why are you stepping on his freedom? Tails is scared of you! He doesn't want to roleplay anymore, and it's all your fault! Have you no shame? Don't you feel guilty? Tails can roleplay if he wants to! You are in no position to tell him what he can do! If I, Happyface, or Speeddasher hear another word from Tails about your bullying him, I will have no choice but to give you a warning. Think about it -- would YOU like someone else to step on your freedom? Would you like them to block you for having bad grammar living in Singapore? No, I presume not. Please consider this. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Alex users CAN role-play. It is one of the many features the wiki has. If you do not respect that Tails likes to role-play, then see Talk:Mabel. Role-play. Talk:Darktan. Role-play. Capeesh? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) And I also saw that Fluffy warned you about bullying Tails. Fluffy knows better than you? --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 17:06, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Whoa.... Fluffy knows better than you? That's a big disgrace. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 17:08, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Listen here Alex, if I catch you bullying my buddy Tails again, I'm gonna send you all the way to Ban Island. --Speeddasher RE: Anti-CPFW This is simple. All we need to do is contact a staff member about the wiki and ask for it to be shut down. Besides, they won't get far with their effort. Let's gather a meeting on the ShoutBox. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 12:47, 16 June 2009 (UTC) The wiki is actually a copycat. As you can see, they copied our United States of Antarctica article. Did ZapWire mention that? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 13:01, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Swore You swore again. I'm watching you. Strike 1. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 03:21, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Re:SWEAR You swore in Peng Declaration. The word starting with a D'', and ending with ''N. Its a swear in America, so when you type, think about other countries. Remember, one more swear, Strike 2, which results in a ban. And if you are FartStinks, admit it. You won't get in any trouble. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 22:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) OH YES YOU DID! UNE 16, THE DAY AFTER YOU BECAME ACTIVE AGAIN!!!http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Peng_Declaration&diff=59393&oldid=58022 PROOF. EXPLORER SAID DRAT, NOT YOU. YOU WERE JUST PWNED! --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 14:11, 23 June 2009 (UTC) You meanie You baddie, u changed my page! U got rid of everything. Thanks a lot, jerk Sorry Alex001, im sorry for my rudeness, anyways the page is fixed and i got ur message and i understand u were trying to improve it and i think u accedentally deleted it. again im sorry MCAdo 00:42, 26 June 2009 (UTC) R's Why did you put a bunch of R's on my penguin's page? [[User:Spider880|''''~Spider880]] 15:10, 29 June 2009 (UTC)